Loving you
by Wash-away-the-sins
Summary: we was soposed to kill her, but he couldn't he was soposed to crush her, but he loved her, he shoul have stayed but couldn't what happens when he comes back


**_Hey and welcome to my new first time on Story. I don't Own ccs or any songs in this story thanks for reading and I hope you Enjoy this story. rating may change..................Not sure_**

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

**** **_ He should have killed her, but he loved her. He should have broke her spirit, but he needed her. He should have stayed, But It was against his orders, What happens when he comes back, and she is all alone. Or is she Dun Dun DUHHHHHHHHHH O.o Okay yeah bad summery oh the f well._**

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0.O**_

**Loving You, For all Its worth.**

_**Chapter One (.)(.)/ Introduction- Memorys! ./**_

_**Age: 3**_

"Okaa, you said you would never leave me!" The small girl sqeaked, Looking at the woman laying in her death bed. She had cancer.

"I'm sorry Sak-Oo-Ra..........................." The woman, Nadeshiko, whispered as her spirit was whisped away.

"NOoOoO! Okaa-San" The child cried, you could hear the beeps of the machine simmer down to one long Beeeeee-----P sound. Doctors ran in and tried to grab the crying auburn haired Emerald eyed girl. She ran, And Far. She was quite athletic for a 3 year old girl. She hide in an ally betweem Wolf road, where all the snobby rich people lived, and Cherry steet, where the poor folk as her lived.

"Are you okay?" A soft yet warm voice asked. She looked at teh boy, he seemed to be about 5 years old.

"Hai" She said, tears staining her face, she dug her face into her hands and knees. Warm arms wrapped around her soft delicate sholders in a firm grip. She cried in the strangers chest, As he held her close.

_**4YRS LTR!**_

"Syao-kun?" A 7 year old girl asked, her auburn hair tied in pigtail braids. "Syao-kun, where are you?" She was looking for her 4 year friend.

"BOoO!" He said making the girl scream. She looked at the brown haired amber eyed boy.

"SYAO-KUN!" she yelled.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan" he laughed at the look on his best friends face. He was soposed to kill her but he couldn't do it.

"Don't do it again" she pouted

"Okay" he said hugging her. she smiled and hugged him back.

"Ahhhhh" the heared "KAWAII" A lavander haired amthyst eyed girl yelled Video taping her best friend and cousin.

"Tomoyo-Chan" They yelled ( Heehee, just like her )

The three giggled when they tripped over the dog McKee. ( he looks like chance from Homward bound)

"Lunch time, Tomoyo, Sakura, 'Li' " Touya sakuras older brother called. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wasn't very fond of the Li kid.

_**2 Years Later.**_

_Teh two children stood facing two gaurdians, a black cat and A yellow teddy bear. it was odd accually. They were saying somthing about a clow mistress being Sakura and A clow Master, Syaoran LI. Eriol showed up and Explained every thing. He had Blue haire and MAtching eyes_.

_**1 year later.**_

"I love you" Sakura and Syaoran said in Unisin (Sp?)

"Syao-Kun, Sakura-Chan!?!?" A black haired girl with ruby eyes said running up to her cousin and friend.

"B-big M-monster"

"Meilin-Chan" they called as a giant gorilla aproched. They each chanted and used windy and Lightining to defeate the monster.

_**1/2 A year later**_

"OTOU-SAN!" Sakura yelled crieing into Syaorand arms. "WHY, WHY?!?!?!" she screamed watching her father being lowerd into the ground. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin were crying along with Touya who was glaring.

After dark came, Sakura and Syaoran sat there

"Im so Sorry Daddy, you shouldn't have come to me and Syao-Kun" She cried in Syaorans Chest.

"Shh, Sakura its okay" Syaoran said capturing her lips "its okay" he rocked her into a peacful sleep

13 year old Syaoran Li carrie the young child bridal style.

"here Touya" he said giving the sleeping 11 year old girl, to her brother.

"Ano.....Thanks Li" He said grabbing his little sister.

"Your welcome, Touya-san" He said. Touya and Syaoran had become a little closer.

"C-YA"

"Yeah, Bye"

_**3 years later**_

It was sakuras 14 birthday, and of course Syaoran was 16 years old. She had been Syaorans 'girl' for three years.

"Hey Cherry" He said kissing Sakura

"Hey little wolf" She kissed back.

"Happy birthday, Sakuras friend said Overloading her with gifts."

Takash ANd Chiharu, her new friends. Takashi had black hair and gray-brown eyes. Chiharu Had red-brown hair and brown eyes.

That day Sakura got a lot.

52 outfits from Tomoyo

The 'needed things' from Meilin such as beauty products and so on.

spa, tickets from Chiharu and Takashi.

2,000,000,000 Yen from Eriol. And Diamon accesorys and best time of her life from Syao-kun.

_**1 1/2 years later**_

Sakura staired at her boy friend. he was ment to kill her today, but he loved her to much. The had collected al the cards together. They split them in half

Sakura was only 15 1/2 and already 7 months pregnant.

"I have to go Home, to Hong Kong" he said holding her close.

"W-Why?"

"I am Next in Line for leader"

"But What about the war"

"Pray for me!"

"Always"

"I wil always Love you"

_whenever Im alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again._

_Whenever Im alone_

_With you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_ They shared a sweet passionate kiss

_ whenever Im alone_

_With you_

_You make me feel Like I am Loved again_

_Whenever Im alone with you_

_You make me fell Like i'm Alive again._

_However far away_

_I will always love_

_However long I wait_

_I will always love_

_I will always_

_love you_ ( I don't know if its completely correct so shhh, I dunno what the damn song is even called)

3 months passed and the baby was born, she called him Xiao Lang Li

Born on september 13, 2000

3 years later, Present time

' I miss those times when he was around, they never found his body after the fire of Li clan buildings and District.' Sakura thought as she looked around the park.

"XIAO LANG LI!" Sakura hollerd at her son.

"What kaa-san?" he hollerd back from the cherry blossom tree

"3 years old and quite an athlete, juss like your okaa." Touya said from behind, MAking Sakura jump

"HOEEEE!, Touya you a-Hole" Sakura yelled

"Hey Kiijuu, Its 7:45"

"WHA" Sakura dashed off to school, as the brown haired green eyed boy jumpped into his uncles arms.

Sakura Arrived at the school. What she saw was.................................................................

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What did she see, Any thing well review, If you need me to answer any ?'s juss ask in a review................... The more I get the more chappys I will have..................... and trust me it will be more alive after.**


End file.
